


Dirty Santa

by justdk



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Christmas Party, Fluff, Gift Giving, Multi, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdk/pseuds/justdk
Summary: The Foxes are reunited for their annual Christmas gift exchange. Strange presents! Stealing! Lots of fluff!





	Dirty Santa

**Author's Note:**

> AFTG Exchange for @away-yes-until-its-no

“Alright, ladies and reprobates,” Allison sings out, “it’s that time of year again.” She’s holding a microphone, posing like she’s at the Grammy’s or something.

Matt whistles loudly and Dan yells “Yes, girl!” Renee beams from behind her camera as she records Allison’s antics.

“You know what I’m talking about,” Allison’s voice goes deep and sultry, “the infamous, the devious, the oh so naughty, ANNUAL…” she trails off, lets the suspense build, “DIRTY SANTA!”

The roomful of Foxes and their guests burst into applause and Allison takes a bow. Her silky green Santa’s helper top slides down a bit and she winks when she notices Renee looking.

“Now, let’s find out who’s been naughty and who’s been nice. I’m going to draw a name for who goes first and then we’ll get this shit show going.”

“It’s already going,” Kevin says wryly. He’s wearing a Santa hat that has the words _I’ve been Naughty_ embroidered on the white hem because Neil insisted. Neil and Andrew both have on elf hats and convincing Andrew to wear his took, well, a _lot_ of convincing. Not that Neil minded. He’s seen Nicky taking some covert pictures of them and he plans to hunt him down after the party and coerce him to share them.

Neil pinches Kevin’s side and whispers, “ _Behave_.” He’s nestled on Kevin’s lap, Kevin’s long arm wrapped around his waist, with his legs in Andrew’s lap. Andrew’s pressed up close to Kevin since they’re sharing the couch with Matt and Dan. He absently runs his hand up and down Neil’s thigh and sips from a mug of hot chocolate dosed with Bailey’s. Neil snuggles closer to Kevin and sighs happily.

Even though it’s been years since they’ve all graduated from PSU they’ve managed to reconvene in their college town for this annual get-together. It’s not actually Christmas – they’re all too busy with their lives to set aside that particular day – but it’s in December so close enough. Abby has been their host since year one and this year’s no different. Everyone is squeezed in tight and there’s lots of lap sitting going on, lots of drinking and snacking and laughter. It’s one of Neil’s favorite times of the year.

“Our first victim,” Allison drawls, unfolding the slip of paper, her long acrylic nails flashing holiday bling under the bright lights, “is Nicky!”

Everyone claps and hoots loudly. Nicky leaps off of Erik’s lap and bounces to the front of the room to examine the pile of presents underneath the fake, tinsel strewn tree. Nicky picks up each present, testing the weight and feel, shaking some of them, speculating on the wrapping paper selections and execution. Neil grins behind his mug of cider as Nicky fondles his present. Per tradition, no one knows what the others bought so not even Andrew or Kevin know that Neil purchased a fox onesie, complete with a bushy tale. He had to buy one big enough to accommodate the taller players which means that if it somehow ends up with one of the Minyards they will be absolutely swamped.

Nicky sets down Neil’s gift and finally selects a box wrapped in silver paper. He eagerly rips off the wrapping, opens the box, and yelps in triumph, holding aloft a bottle of Johnnie Walker.

“Proof that Jesus loves me!” Nicky laughs, clutching the bottle to his chest. He settles back on Erik’s knee and gives him an enthusiastic kiss.

“We are getting that bottle,” Andrew mutters to Kevin and Neil, his eyes narrowed, plotting. Kevin nods in understanding and Neil shoots fingers guns at Andrew just because he knows it annoys him. Predictably Andrew rolls his eyes and grabs Neil’s hands in his. His hands are warm and comforting as he rubs his thumbs over the scarring on the back of Neil’s hands.

Allison perches on the arm of the loveseat, her long legs draped over Renee. She looks more intent on whatever wordless exchange they’re having, eyes locked, fingers laced together.

“Reynolds,” Wymack interrupts with casual rudeness, “get your head in the game or I’ll sign you up for a marathon, so help me!”

“Not a marathon!” Allison wails. Her perfect, brilliant teeth flash as she smiles hugely at Wymack. “Okay, on coach’s orders, next up we have… my girl, Dan! And the crowd goes Wilds!!”

Everyone does go wild, cheering on their former captain. Matt gives Dan an affectionate pat on the ass as she gets up and sashays towards the tree. She doesn’t take as long as Nicky and goes straight for a long, thin box covered in shiny red wrapping.

“This had better not be a golf club,” Dan warns as she slides the box open. Her expression goes from blank to blushing in two seconds as she holds up a riding crop. “Uhh…” she trails off but no one hears her over howls of laughter and more whistles.

“Looks like someone took the Dirty Santa suggestion quite literally this year,” Allison cheers. “The real fun, Dan, is going to see who steals it from you.” More laughter and shifting eyes. At this point in their lives they’ve all settled into committed relationships but revealing kinks at a Christmas party? Risky business.

“Don’t even think about it,” Neil hisses.

Kevin shrugs. “I’m holding out for Johnnie Walker.”

Andrew goes next and he picks the largest package, wrapped in matte black paper and topped with an enormous black bow.

“You can’t pick your own gift,” Matt heckles him and Andrew flips him off. The box comes up to his waist and it’s perfectly square and perfectly mysterious. Neil leans forward in anticipation.

It turns out that this is one of the prank gifts. Within the big box is another box, and another and another. Andrew resolutely shreds the paper from each one until he ends up with a box that’s about half the size of a shoebox. He kicks at all the wrapping paper and glares out at the room.

“I hope whichever of you fuckers did this knows that you killed at least ten trees for your little joke.”

Andrew finally opens the tiny box and, while his expression gives nothing away, the rest of the Foxes gasp. It’s a snow globe, a really nice one with size and heft but what makes it truly special is what’s inside. It’s a picture of the team after their win against the Ravens, that first turbulent year together. Andrew shakes the globe and a rain of white and orange confetti swirls around the image. He turns the key at the bottom and Queen’s “We Are the Champions” fills the room, echoing in the sudden hush of silence.

Neil grips Kevin’s leg and stares at the snow globe, ready to fight to keep it within their unbreakable triad. Andrew wades through the paper and boxes and sits down next to Neil, passing the snow globe to him. Neil shakes it and admires the picture and the thought that went into creating this gift.

“This one,” he whispers in Andrew’s ear, “I want this one.”

“You say that,” Andrew drawls, “but the minute someone unwraps some Exy equipment we both know it’s game over.”

Neil shakes his head and clutches the snow globe. He’s all but muttering _my precious_. Kevin leans down to kiss the top of Neil’s head because that’s what he does, now days, when he wants to express affection; it’s easier than using words.

The rest of the unwrapping kind of blurs together for Neil after that. Aaron unwraps Neil’s gift and gives the room the stink eye when he holds up the onesie, which is over a foot taller than he is. Renee gets tickets for each of the Exy teams represented in the room. Matt finds a pile of Waffle House gift cards in an elegant green box and he’s delighted. Allison gets a set of shot glasses with Exy jokes on them. She practically throws the box at Kevin’s face but stops at the last minute. Kevin gets a gift basket full of bath bombs, massage oil, and a candle. He and Neil examine them with interest, both of them remembering the amusing attempts at having a group bath with Andrew. Erik unwraps the next kinky gift of the night: a book of sex games for couples and a bag of items from an adult store called BADD KITTY. Nicky is nearly doubled over laughing as Erik holds up each toy and makes everyone guess what it’s for. Katelyn’s gift is the only seasonally appropriate present, a basket full of decadent Christmas sweets, from hot chocolate to cookies, truffles to ribbon candy. Neil feels Andrew sit up, laser focused on the goodies. The game plan seems fairly obvious now: steal the Scotch and the candy and keep the snow globe.

Neil’s been so distracted by the hilarity of the unwrapping – made even more amusing because he’s a little buzzed from the spiked cider – that he forgets that he has to get up there. Only one present remains beneath the tree, adorned in gold wrapping and silver bows, so elegant that he’s ridiculously careful pulling the ribbon loose and trying not to demolish the paper. The box is heavy in his hands, fancy in and of itself. He pries the top open and reaches in to lift the fragile item out.

The Foxes _ooh_ and _ahh_ appreciatively as he shows off the gift—a glass terrarium full of colorful succulents, wrapped in pretty Christmas ribbons. It’s so nice that Neil kind of wants to keep it; he and Andrew and Kevin need a houseplant.

After Neil is seated Allison retakes her position at the front of the room. She raises a glass of wine and announces, “The 5th Annual Hunger Games may now begin!” and drains her glass dramatically.

The thieving gets good while remaining mostly friendly. They’ve been steadily drinking since the evening began so everyone is relaxed and having a good time. Wymack and Abby are cuddled up on the recliner, laughing and making predictions about the gift giving results. According to the rules, stealing happens in the same order as the unwrapping, so Nicky gets first shot and Dan goes after him. Since the mayhem could go all night and possibly end in bodily harm they are cut off at three turns meaning they can steal a total of three times.

Neil is feeling pretty good about this arrangement because he was the last to unwrap a gift so in the end he’ll have his final pick of gifts, which means the snow globe will be his. Or so he thought. Allison announces that you can’t steal back a gift if it’s just been taken from you. He already stole the snow globe back from Dan on his second turn and here comes Renee, taking the globe from him with an apologetic look.

It turns out that almost everyone wants the globe. Neil watches with forlorn eyes as it moves from person to person. He can’t take it back. By some strange distribution of gifts he has the basket of bath bombs, Andrew has the sweets (no one dared to take them away), and Kevin has the coveted bottle of Johnnie Walker.

It’s Kevin’s turn and Neil is certain that he’ll stay seated, opting to keep his gift instead of exchanging it for something else. But then Kevin hooks his large hands under Neil’s thighs and lifts him off of his lap and gets to his feet. He’s weaving a little, just like the rest of them, as he makes his way over to Erik and trades the Scotch for the snow globe. Erik accepts the bottle with a wry grin and Nicky looks elated that he’s been reunited with Johnnie Walker, even if it means that he and Erik lose the globe.

When Kevin returns to the couch Neil leaps up to make room for him and then climbs onto Kevin’s lap, this time straddling him. Kevin grins up at Neil and shakes the snow globe before giving it to him. Neil admires the globe once more before setting it carefully on the couch and leaning down to kiss Kevin on the mouth. Someone whistles and they get a few catcalls ( _get a room! is someone recording this? oh my goddd)_ but Neil doesn’t care. Kevin gave up something he wanted so he could get Neil the snow globe. Sure, they’ve sacrificed a lot for each other over the years – he, Kevin, and Andrew – but it never stops feeling special, to have his partners value him and his needs.

Kevin’s panting a little by the time Neil pulls away, his Santa hat knocked askew. “To be continued,” Neil promises as he twists to sit on Kevin’s knee. Andrew gives them both a smoldering look, his mouth pressed into a neutral expression that’s fooling no one.

Now it’s down to Katelyn who currently has the fox onesie. She surveys the room, reevaluating the spoils, before heading over to Matt and taking the terrarium. Aaron looks very relieved as his wife sits down by him because neither one of them could hope to fill in the gigantic onesie.

Everyone looks to Neil to see what he’ll trade the bath bombs for. Neil turns to Kevin and whispers in his ear, “Want me to get the Scotch back?”

Kevin cups Neil’s face in his hand and shakes his head. “I think we have what we need.” He kisses Neil’s cheek and laces his fingers with Andrew’s. Neil flushes and hides his smile against the side of Kevin’s neck.

“Ahem!” Allison interrupts. “It looks like Josten is forfeiting his final turn.” She hiccups loudly and covers her mouth in mock embarrassment. “That’s it! Let’s review what we got!”

They go around in order and show off their gifts: Nicky ended up with the riding crop (“for horse back riding you pervs!” “sure, Nicky, sure”), Dan got the sex book and toys, Andrew has the hoard of seasonal sweets, Aaron got the Waffle House coupons, Renee has the Exy tickets, Matt puts on the fox onesie and it fits him perfectly, Allison glowers at Kevin and displays the shot glasses, Kevin has the snow globe, Erik’s got the Scotch, Katelyn has the terrarium, and Neil has the basket of bath supplies.

It’s late by the time they finish the exchange but everyone stays, finishing up the bottles of wine, the bowl of cider, and all the snacks. Pictures are taken. Stories are told. Wymack and Abby are in the thick of it, laughing with their former players.

Later on the ride back to their hotel, Neil snuggled in the back seat of the Uber between Kevin and Andrew, he reflects on the magical transformation that the years have worked on all of them. They went from broken, abused kids to happy, healthy adults. No, they’re not done healing and they’ll always have their history and issues to contend with but they’ve made it. And it’s thanks to Wymack and Abby for always giving them second chances. It’s also due to their ability to come together as a team – as a family – and learn to support one another. Neil doesn’t share any of these insights with Andrew and Kevin, but he keeps them stashed in his heart, warming him from the inside out.

Neil turns the key on the snow globe and the notes to “We Are the Champions” rings out. He hums along under his breath, the lyrics running through his mind. It’s better than any Christmas carol.

[Closing note: Andrew ate all of his snacks the next day but he did let Kevin and Neil share the hot cocoa. The guys researched hotels with big bathtubs and put the bath bombs to good use, much to their shared enjoyment. Massage oil became a household necessity and candles were banned in the bedroom after Kevin ruined their very nice duvet. Neil keeps moving the location of the snow globe but it’s usually in whatever room he’s spending the most time in.

Who purchased which gifts? Neil bought the fox onesie; Kevin bought the riding crop; Andrew bought the Waffle House coupons; Aaron bought the shot glasses; Katelyn bought the bath bombs; Allison bought the sex book and toys; Renee bought the terrarium; Dan bought the Exy tickets; Matt bought the Scotch; Erik bought the sweets (they’re actually from Germany); Nicky bought the snow globe (he’s the most sentimental bless him).]    

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @dkafterdark


End file.
